Cider
by DongzhimenwaiDarling
Summary: Zuko, Katara, and Iroh with cider! Based on the Cider Song, Zutara.


**Cider**

**By: TreeHuggingPrincess**

**Oneshot**

**A/N: Hi, I'm back with my first oneshot! This story was written with the help of SakuraTheUnloved – thanks for all your help! Also- I do not own the Cider song, I do not know who does, but I do not own it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or the Cider song, just this plot and a small portion of my brain :) **

**The cutest boy, I ever saw, was sipping ci-der through a straw (repeat)**

Katara, Aang, Sokka, Toph, Zuko and dozens of other benders from different parts of the world were at the summer beach party, celebrating the downfall of the evil Fire Lord and the end of the war. Together, the teens had broken into the palace; Aang and Zuko dueling Ozai. The two managed to defeat him and Azula; making Zuko the only surviving heir to the throne, which the people didn't disagree with.

Now the five teens and benders that had helped them were having a festival on the beach. There was music that was loud and blasting; and almost everyone was dancing.

"Fire Lord Zuko," Iroh said, using his full title even though the coronation was still a few days away. The retired general was watching his nephew look at the dancing Waterbender girl.

"Yes, Uncle?" said Zuko.

"I know you're watching her."

"Shut up."

"Go talk to her, tell her she's pretty."

"_Shut up_."

"Go dance with her, you know you want to."

"NO."

"But the Fire Lord needs a wife and heirs in case-"

"Leave. Now. I have no time for your proverbs Uncle." Zuko said, slightly red. Iroh sighed.

"Fine, spoil my fine. But I want great-nephews and nieces soon you know." He said, and then left.

"Ugh, he's finally gone." Zuko muttered, leaning against the wall as he watched the beautiful girl.

* * *

Katara danced and twirled, dancing the night away with Aang, Haru, and several other teenage guys. The sand was soft underneath their bare feet; the ocean sparkling under the rising moon. Teenagers sipped a hot, sweet, sugary, apple drink called cider; dancing and talking. Katara turned unexpectedly in the middle of a song, seeing a pair of golden eyes meet hers. Katara blushed and looked down, smiling a bit. Zuko smiled back, slightly flirting with her. Sokka watched his sister and the Firebender, giving Zuko an angry look. 

"Dirty Firebenders." He muttered, crossing his arms.

* * *

Across the beach stood Iroh, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. _If only I could speed this up…_ He thought, watching his nephew. Iroh drew something out of his sleeve, grabbing two cups from the table beside him. 

Aang watched Zuko and Katara; a strange feeling of jealousy erupting in his stomach. He strode over to Katara, partly mesmerized by her beautiful blue skirt and top. Aang tapped Katara on her shoulder lightly. Watching her spin around with a slight blush coloring her cheeks, he held out his hand.

* * *

Iroh walked over to Zuko, who opened his mouth to tell himto go away when Iroh held up a cup of cider. 

"Drink." he said. "It's almost as calming as tea!" With a roll of his eyes Zuko took the cup, taking a few gulps.

* * *

"Katara may I have this dance?" he asked, as new song began playing. Katara looked behind her, catching eyes with someone then looked back at him. 

"Um…sure Aang." She said, slipping her soft hands in his.

They danced to a slow song. As they danced, Katara kept looking back at Zuko; seemingly uncomfortable in Aang's arms. The song stopped, ending with Katara drifting away with a faraway thank you to Aang.

"You're welcome." Aang said sadly, going to stand by Sokka and a few other benders he knew.

* * *

She was stopped by Iroh, who asked her if she was enjoying the party and insisted she try a cup of cider. Katara nodded, complementing the party and taking the glass from him, sipping the sweet drink. She thanked him and he walked away, smiling. 

Katara walked through the crowd, occasionally greeting people she knew. She turned around in circles, looking for a certain person.

**I asked him if, he'd show me how, to sip my ci-der through a straw (repeat)

* * *

**

Katara felt strong arms wrap around her waist and smiled, leaning back. She slipped her hand in his, feeling him pull her gently through the crowd until they reached a clearing on the beach. Katara was confused by why Zuko had done this. The moon was high in the sky and it made the sand silver.

"Katara…" said Zuko.

"Y-yes?" she stuttered out, blushing.

Zuko bent down on his knee, smiling. He held her hands in his. Katara felt the warmth of his hands around hers,

"Will you marry me?" Zuko asked. Katara felt her face turn red.

"Will you?" he asked. She started nodding.

"Yes! Yes I will!"

**He said he would, he'd show me how, to sip my ci-der though a straw (repeat)**

She jumped up, giggling, and wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling his arms go around her waist.

"Thank you…" he whispered, kissing her neck, moving slowly upwards.

**First cheek to cheek, then jaw to jaw as we sipped ci-der through a straw (repeat)**

**Then suddenly, that darn straw slipped, and we sipped ci-der lip to lip (repeat)**

They kissed happily in the moonlight, talking and enjoying each other's company. A few yards away two silver eyes peered out of blackness, shimmering with tears. _Katara…how could you…_After awhile Zuko got called away to talk with a few delegates from the Earth Kingdom, but Katara didn't mind. She settled down on rock near the roaring ocean and admired the engagement necklace Zuko had given her, thinking of the times they had met along their journey. There was the Waterbending scroll incident, which left Katara a little bit afraid of pirates but hey, that was the moment they had fallen in love. When his golden eyes met hers, she knew it was meant to be.

* * *

A twig snapped behind her and she turned quickly with a smile, thinking it was Zuko. But she was quite mistaken. In front of her stood Aang, looking disappointed, angry, upset, and sad all at the same time. 

"Aang….are you okay?" Katara asked nervously, sensing his feelings.

"No. I'm not okay. My heart has been ripped out by the only person I have ever loved!" he cried, his blue tattoos slightly glowing.

"Aang..." Katara started, "Calm down okay. It's alright, I'm sure-"

"NO!" he yelled. "I loved you Katara! I fell in love with you the very first day I saw you and you betrayed me. How could you Katara? I love you! A hundred times more then he does!" At that comment Katara got angry.

"Aang stop it!I love Zuko and he loves me! And it's not your place to say that. Hecares about me and would never do anything to hurt me! Now go, leave me alone!" Katara cried, sad and angry. A single tear dripped down Aang's cheek, and he turned and ran before Katara had a chance to say anything more.

Katara didn't sleep at all thatnight inher guest room in the palace, upset byAang's reaction. Little did she know that Zuko had heard thewhole encounter, and while he was proud of Katara for sticking up for him he was very angry with Aang, but Zuko couldn't blame him; he had seen the looks the Avatar had given her. Zuko and Katara awoke with an unusual headache the next morning, but passed it off as the affects of the party the night before.

* * *

**Several months later...**

The wedding between Fire and Water was short and sweet, with a few friends and family gathered at the ceremony. Katara was dressed up beautifully in a gorgeous red and blue gown, which glittered as she walked up the aisle.Iroh smiled, congratulating himself on his best work yet_. They neednever know, and they would have gotten married anyway_... He thought to himself, looking down in the bottle he had drawn from his sleeve.

'Aunt Wu's Love Syrup- Fast Acting!'

* * *

**Now forty-nine kids, all call me Mom, from sippin' ci-der through a straw (repeat)**

"MOM! DAAD! Tori stole my doll again!" Macey shrieked, having a fit in the garden. Katara ran up to the child.

"What happened?" she asked, looking at the two daughters her brother and nicknamed Satan's Spawn.

"Mommy, Tori stole the doll Uncle Iroh gave me!" she said with a pout, wiping tears from her face. Katara shook her head. _Just your average day in the life of the Fire Lady..._

* * *

"Father!" Zuko heard someone yell, rushing over to see if one of the children was injured. He bent downat his youngest son Lee, who was pointing an accusing finger at his brother Keiji. Zuko tied to solve the problem the best he could, something about Keiji cheating at some game again. Zuko rubbed his forehead. _Why?_ He asked himself.

* * *

**That night...**

After another day of dealing with the children, Zuko and Katara were preparing for bed.

"Katara?" Zuko asked.

"Yes?"

"Have you ever considered sending the children away to camp?" She looked at him like she was shocked.

"Of course! But Sarah would hate it...and you know how she gets when she's upset..." she said, thinking of her eldest daughter, who was a Waterbender _and_ a Firebender with a nasty temper. Zuko nodded.

"Well, there's a new campI thought we could try... It's for all benders, who knows, the kids might love it." Katara nodded, smiling.

"Okay." she nodded. "Let's give this camp a try. And who knows...we may get some more alone time..." she said with a smirk, wrapping her arms around his neck and placing a kiss on his cheek.

"MOMMY!"

* * *

Zuko regretted ever _thinking_ about sending his oldest daughter to camp. It wasn't that she was rude her anything, she was polite as could be. It was her strange friends. The Fire Princess had been running around all week with her new friend Alex, who was as crazyas she was.

"Hey Dad, guess what?"

"Yes, Sarah?"

"Little voices in my head tell me to burn down fields and when I do they go SNAP, CRACKLE, POP, Rice Krispies!"

Zuko looked at her. _Agni..._

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? Please review! BTW: Tori and Macey are real people, and I do not own the Snap Crackle Pop thing, it was SakuraTheUnloved's idea. Thanks! **


End file.
